The Demon HighSchool
by ikcjjt
Summary: Four humans end up in a school for monsters. Horny, murderous, human-eating monsters that hate humans, populate the school. Can the humans survive? And why are they their in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

** Prolouge**

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight Inuyasha crossover**

This story will take place in the world of Rosario Vampire. The story will be much darker, but the characters will remain in character. Two of the characters will have much darker/vulgar personalities, but it will still be based off of their anime counter parts.

Not every character from the 3 animes will make an appearance. I'm using strictly demons for this story with the exception of 4 individuals. So expect changes that will be different from cannon. Since this story is taking place in the Rosario Vampire world don't be too shocked if certain characters from the other animes don't appear. This will be a mainly Rosario Vampire fic that takes place in highschool. So I will be adding some high school elements to the story as well. There will not be serious romance in this story,but expect a slight harem for certain character(s).

Power levels and techniques will be altered to make sure that there are no overpowered characters in the story. This isn't going to be just a "character A vs character B in some huge tournament" type of fic, there's more to it than that. Read to find out more, I won't spoil it all in the prologue.

I will also like to warn you that this story is for **mature audiences only**. That is defined as being 18 years of age and older! This is going to be a dark story and not a light hearted one. Viewer discretion is advised.

Romance, slight harem, and adventure/fighting will be the theme of this fic.

** The Demon High School**

**Warning: This story contains blood,gore, vulgar language, sex, rape, violence, suggested rape, ect. Viewer discretion is advised.**

** Chap 1**

** Two Thugs and One Problem**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"I HAVE HAD IT!" an old fat, balding man yelled.

"LEAVE THIS SCHOOL AND NEVER RETURN!" He continued.

"Shut up old man, you can't kick us out, we have to go to school," A boy of about 15 replied calmly as he took out a cigarette.

He had on a tank top with the uniform pants and the uniform shoes. His hair was greased back. He started to light the cigarette.

The old man took a deep sigh to cool down his anger.

"Yusuke, you know how I feel about smoking on school property; ESPECIALY IN MY DAMN OFFICE!" the man smacks Yusuke in the head and takes the cigarette from him.

"Dammit old man! That was my last one..." Yusuke replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I realize you must go to school," The man said, getting back on topic.

"And I also realize that no known school will take you. But I have found an unknown school in which I **hope **you can last until you graduate," The man recovered his usual composure.

'How do you know about an unknown school?' Yusuke thought ot himself.

"Ugh...um, what about me sir?"

"Yes, you to Kuwabara. When I say "you" it's in the plural, since you two act like an item," the man replied.

"FUCK YOU OLD SHIT! I AIN'T GAY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara objected in unison.

"I never said you were, you just seem close is all. Though you do go to such **great lengths** to try and disprove that," The old man was around 50 and was the principal of the school.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yusuke and Kuwabara were his most troubled students. They did everything except murder, drugs, and set things on fire. They were mostly known for fighting and sex. He caught them in the bathroom having sex with girls...again. This was his last straw and he had to kick them out. They tarnished the school's name, their grades were non-existent, they hardly ever went to school, and he couldn't put up with it anymore.

In reality the principal would miss them. He never hated them like all of the other kids, teachers, and faculty; he knew those two grew up on the streets with no guardians, parents, or even friends. They were alone their whole lives and angry about it. They saw kids with parents, money, and love.

Jealousy, rage, and depression filled their hearts as their eyes viewed those things. Acting like class clowns and idiots were used to hide these feelings. Life was unfair and taught them that they would be given nothing and to take everything they wanted to own.

The principal was similar when he was a child, but he got adopted and his life changed for the better. He wanted to be their for his students, Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well; but he knew their was nothing more he could do. He wasn't going to risk his job trying to save those to. He had children of his own to worry about. So he did the only thing he could do for them, he made up a resume about seriously troubled teens and sent it out to every "special" school he could find. He found his answer in a weirdly dressed man (he looked like a priest) he met a few weeks ago. The "priest" claimed that his school was built for "special" children and he would personally see to it that Yusuke and Kuwabara be brought up properly to live in a human society.

The principle tried to tell the man about his student's vulgar behavior, but the priest said that's a normal occurrence at his school. The principle didn't trust this man. He couldn't even see his face. Sex, fighting, and rape was "normal" at his school? What did he mean by "human society"? But the principle was down to his last option and his students needed help and needed it fast. The priest left nothing more than the directions to the bus stop. All he said about the school was that it was a boarding school, so Yusuke and Kuwabara would have to live there.

The principal would miss them, but he always wondered how Kuwabara ever got laid. He was an ugly child. He was taller than Yusuke and more muscular, but he had a long chin and orange hair shaped like a 50s rock star. The front part of his hair just rested over his forehead, as if shading his eyes from the sunlight.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yusuke and Kuwabara stormed out of his office. They hated being called gay, as if that "fat son-of-a-bitch" knew what it was like to be alone. As if girls would willingly date either of them. As if guys would even hang out with them. Their reputation was that of hardened criminals. The Yukuza (gang) even tried to recruit them numerous times, the boys refused though, (not without a fight). This kept anyone from venturing close to them. To the outside world they seemed like an inseparable pair, but to each other they were brothers; no, twin brothers. They were all they had and were the only ones who understood each other. This didn't mean they were gay, some girls did find them attractive and they took advantage of that, and the girls themselves of course.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The principal eventually sent them information about the school, their was some money in there as well.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Whats it say?" Kuwabara asked.

"Some shit about a school...Oh, look one hundred grand attached to it!" Yusuke sounded half excited on that last part.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious dufus? We are going to get out of here," Yusuke chimed.

"But we hate school remember?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Yea, but we also owe a lot of money to the Yukuza, borrowing their guns and all. We failed to rob the store and barely eluded the cops. If we stay here we get hunted and killed by gangsters if the cops don't get us first. Besides, its a boarding school, we don't "have" to go to school. We just stay in our dorms as they waste money on us. We even got an all paid scholarship. We are not turning this down dude," Yusuke reasoned with him.

"Now you call us a cab while I pack our things, when the Yukuza come to find this place, we better not be here. Leave the gun here as well," Kuwabara listened to Yusuke's instructions and acted with haste.

They lived under a bridge, so it didn't take long for the cab to come or for them to pack what little they had.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

"I...I...don't know...I swear!" The woman was bleeding preciously.

A man took a bat and started beating her on the head repeatedly. Smash after smash the woman eventually stopped moving as brain matter and blood splattered over her assailants.

"Should have raped her first man"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't rape the homeless. There's no telling what type of diseases she had,"

The group picked up gun and left from under the bridge.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The boys waited at the bus stop.

"Oi, Yusuke, think this school will have hot chicks?"

"Ha ha, it better. Either way I can tell this will be an exciting new change for the both of us," He commented.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Chap end.**

**Author: Our boys enter into a mysterious school, but they aren't the only ones. A second chance at life is rare, but it isn't without its cost. Also be sure to review it and tell me what you think.** **Criticize it to the best of your abilities.**

**Next Time: The Sickly Girl and the Stupid Boy**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Demon High School**

**Warning: This story contains blood,gore, vulgar language, sex, rape, violence, suggested rape, ect. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

** Chapter 2**

** The Sickly Girl and the Stupid Boy**

"Wow..these grades..."

"Dear, is it that bad?"

A boy walks into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really sorry. I really did try," The boy looked down, avoiding his parents eyes.

"It's alright," Dad replied.

"Huh?"

"Your mother and I figured if yelling at you was going to fix the problem it would have. We have found another solution. You are changing schools...again," Dad continued.

"But-"

"Darling this isn't just any school its a special school for special students," Mom cut the boy off before he could complain.

"I just don't want to fail you guys again...what if I can't make it?" he was distressed.

"Its ok darling, this time the Headmaster himself said that he would make sure you got private tutoring for free," Mom hugged her child tightly. She started tearing up.

"Headmaster? Like a boarding school?" The boy sounded worried as he returned his mom's hug.

"Yes, we packed your stuff last night while you were sleeping. We will give you directions to the bus stop," The father spoke.

"Your kicking me out...," It was more of a statement than a question. The boy held on to his mother tighter as she silently cried.

"I said if you don't improve your grades I would kick you out," The father joked, then suddenly joined in the hug.

After a few minutes of hugging, the boy packed his stuff and headed to his new bus stop.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Onee-chan NO!" A young child clung to his older sister crying.

"Let go Sota! I have to go to school now," A beautiful girl no older than 15 said.

"NO! I don't want you going to that strange school!" Sota was crying at this point.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I don't have a choice. My illness caused me to miss way to much school out here, If I don't transfer I will fail. I will call you every week alright?" The girl tried to reason with her brother, but he wouldn't let go.

"MOM! GRANDPA!" She yelled, and was getting annoyed.

The mother and grandfather pulled Sota off crying has the girl took her stuff to the bus stop.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**At the bus stop**

"Kuwabara! Hottie at two oclock!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke! Nerd at five oclock!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"...Kuwabara there's a hottie at two oclock, do we really need to go over this again? Or perhaps the principal was right, about you!" Yusuke dodged a right hook from Kuwabara.

Yusuke countered with a right hook of his own and it connected sending Kuwabara to the ground.

Kuwabara got up rubbing his cheek.

"I just thought we could get in a good fight or two, jeeze," Kuwabara explained.

"Well you had your fight, now lets get this pussy," Yusuke explained as he reached in his pocket.

'Dam, the old man took my last cigarette,' He thought.

The "nerd" "ran" into Kuwabara. Though some would argue Kuwabara made that possible by getting in the kid's way at the very last moment.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Kuwabara just punched him in the face.

"Hey, are **you **alright?" He mocked as Yusuke laughed.

The girl ran over to where the boys were.

"That was mean you oaf!" She yelled at Kuwabara.

"Oaf? How dare you, you bitch!" Kuwabara lunged toward her, but Yusuke tripped him.

"What the?" Kuwabara barely regained his balance.

"Have you forgotten our little talk already man? Dam you're stupid. Real men don't hit girls," Yusuke explained.

"Besides you do look like an ugly oaf," he continued.

"Why you!" Kuwabara protested.

The girl was holding in her snickering as she helped the boy up. Both decided to put some distance between them and the thugs.

"Where are you going little lady? We haven't introduced ourselves yet. He's a nerd, they are never good with or around woman," Yusuke approached the two with his hands in his pockets.

He had to admit this girl was different from the others. Something about her was off. She had a noticeable sized chest and wasn't afraid to show cleavage. Her blouse left little to the imagination and her short skirt was befitting her shapely hips. Her hair was long and black with beautiful eyes to match it.

The girl noticed how Yusuke was looking at her and she had to admit that for a thug, he was kinda cute or at least he was compared to his ugly friend. Though she felt somewhat uncomfortable and took out a small jacket from her book bag to cover herself up more.

'So much for looking cute on the first day,' She thought as she stood in front of the boy.

"My name is Kagome, and if you are looking for an easy girl I suggest you look else where!" She told him firmly.

"Well then, Kagomi, I **suggest** you watch the way you speak to me or you won't be looking for a couple of days period," Yusuke scowled.

"It's Ka-go-me! Kagome! Not Kagomi and I'm not scared of you and your baseless threats!" she repeated with her hands on her hips.

"And what makes you think I won't pound your face into the pavement?" Yusuke was more curious than angry now.

The boy stayed low to the ground and swore to attack Yusuke if he took as much as one hand out of his pocket. He hadn't recovered from Kuwabara's punch though. It felt as though he had been hit with a baseball bat. That guy was unnaturally strong and the boy could tell that his friend hit even harder. But the boy didn't care. Boys who hit girls are the worst, and he would gladly spend a few nights in the hospital if it meant protecting this beautiful innocent angel from the wrath of two punks with blue balls.

Kuwabara watched this unfold from a distance, ready to back up Yusuke; but not because he thought the boy to be a threat, but the girl instead. Ever since he was a kid, he could see things normal people could not, including Yusuke. He could see energy emitting from everyone, it's how he was able to win most of his fights. He stayed away from the strong opponents,until he met Yusuke. The stronger the energy, the stronger the person. And his energy was stronger than Yusuke's...under normal circumstances, but when Yusuke got pissed off, his energy sky rockets far pass his own. Ever since then he challenged Yusuke to a fight daily to try and beat him. Both of them grew stronger from the challenge, but Yusuke grew even stronger. Yusuke could now take Kuwabara easily without even having to get angry. He wished he could control his energy like that as well, but his energy just stays at maximum power. It makes him seem like the stronger of the two, especially since he's taller.

This girl, Kagome, had an energy very similar to Yusuke's. Kuwabara was sure that if she got pissed off her power could go up. At this moment her energy matched Yusuke's. Yusuke might have to get really pissed off to over power her, and its possible she could do the same; if she could fight.

"Because you said real men don't hit girls," Kagome stated smugly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The only girl I see is that sniveling little fagget behind you, you happen to be a bitch, a dead one at that!" Yusuke rushed in but stopped when he heard a screeching sound.

"The bus..." The boy spoke as he was now between Yusuke and the girl.

"A speedy fagget at that," Yusuke was genuinely surprised at the speed the boy showed as he rushed up on his feet to protect Kagome.

"My name is Tsukune!" Tsukune glared at Yusuke.

"Whatever fagget," Yusuke responded as he boarded the bus followed by the other three.

**Chap end**

** Author notes: Don't forget to review. This story can not improve without your input.**

**Next Time: Our heroes make it to the mysterious school, but decide to go their separate ways. Is that a good idea in a very new environment for all of them?**

**Next Chap: Do What Ya Gotta Do**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon High School**

**Warning: This story contains blood,gore, vulgar language, sex, rape, violence, suggested rape, ect. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

** Chap 3**

** Do What Ya Gotta Do**

The bus ride was spent picking on Tsukune and asking Kagome for sex or a naked picture. Yusuke and Kuwabara had a ball, but Tsukune was annoyed and Kagome was pissed off to tears. None of them even said goodbye as they got off the bus and went their separate ways.

Of course Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to explore the outside of the school while Orientation was going on. They also decided to go to homeroom to pick out all of the hot girls.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**in Homeroom**

"As you all know this is a school for is designed so that we may learn to live amongst humans. Being so you must always stay in your human forms," A teacher spoke who had a tail swinging behind her.

"What the hell is a monster?And whats up with your tail?" Yusuke spoke out.

Everyone in class started to laugh at him. Kuwabara on the other hand was scared to find out the answer. Sure, he's seen some apparitions in his time, but never in physical form. He also noticed the weird energy emitting from each and everyone of them, every signature twice as strong as Yusuke's. But none caught his attention as a pink haired beauty walked in class.

She looked amazing: green eyes, long pink hair, beautiful smile and a nice size chest. She made her uniform look like the greatest piece of clothing in the world. Kuwabara knew Yusuke and him would look ugly in those dam things, which is why they both ditched the uniforms.

"Tsukune!" She suddenly ran toward Tsukune and hugged him tightly.

Guys (including Yusuke) glared at Tsukune.

'How did he get such a hot chick?...and that weird energy, it's by far the strongest I have felt in my life. But it doesn't feel threatening. Its as if something is holding it back...that rosario on her chest maybe?' thought Kuwabara.

"Moka Akashiya! You're late," the teacher said sternly.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost after the Orientation," Moka politely bowed.

"It's alright this time," replied the teacher.

'That's odd, we aren't wearing our uniforms, but she hasn't said a thing to us. Well, when we start skipping weeks of school at a time we will really give this bitch something to bitch about,' Yusuke thought smirking.

'Moka Akashiya, what a beautiful name,' Kuwabara was smitten by her.

Beauty and power were two of the few things Yusuke and Kuwabara respected in life. If only Yusuke could feel her power.

The teacher finished explaining the rules of the school, while Yusuke just slept through it (like usual).

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Homeroom went by rather fast as did the entire school day. Kuwabara spent the rest of the day begging Yusuke to come with him and leave this school full of monsters. Yusuke just shrugged and said that he will believe it when he sees it. Besides, it was either monsters here, or the Yukuza and police back in the old school; the choice was easy for Yusuke.

"You're insane man! We'll be killed if we stay here!" Kuwabara tried to reason with him.

"So what if there are monsters? We will just kick their ass!" Yusuke shot back.

"You just don't get it! I'm going to the bus stop! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kuwabara fled.

'What a pussy! Well that's more Moka for me,' Yusuke put his hands in his pocket and walked to his dorm room.

**XDXDX**

Kuwabara made it to the bus stop, surprised to see both Tsukune and Kagome there. Kagome was wrapped in nothing but a towel crying her eyes out; Tsukune was trying to comfort her. Under normal circumstances Kuwabara would beat the snot out of the nerd and sooth Kagome himself while he copped a few feels on her practically naked body. But this school was full of monsters with enough energy to dwarf Yusuke's. This was no time to play bad ass, the teacher said if they find humans, kill them on sight.

"Was she attacked?" Kuwabara asked with no concern, he just wanted to know what they were up against.

"Yea..." was all Tsukune could say as he held Kagome closer while glaring at Kuwabara,

"I take it you guys are human? Waiting for the bus?" with a visible sigh, Tsukune and even Kagome nodded their heads.

"Where's your friend who was with you?" Tsukune asked.

"Probably in his dorm, nothing scares that guy. I swear ignorance is bliss!" Kuwabara got annoyed.

'Wow, I wish I had half the strength Yusuke has. Then maybe I could have at least attempted to work things out with Moka,' Tsukune's thoughts depressed him as well.

"What happened to the girl? Did they find out?" Kuwabara continued his interrogation.

"Worse, a guy found out and threatened to tell if she didn't... have sex with him," Tsukune said the last part softy, hoping it wouldn't offend the still sobbing Kagome.

'Black mail rape, sounds like Yusuke's work,' Kuwabara thought.

"That's right! And I also said that if the bitch ran away I would find her and eat her myself!" This newcomer had long black hair in a pony tail.

He was dressed in the usual uniform and looked human except for his pointy ears. He carried a sheathed sword as well.

Kuwabara stood up. He had a honor code to uphold.

"Leave her alone elf-boy! She's getting out of here!" Kuwabara didn't believe in rape, and he sure as hell didn't believe in black mail, those were Yusuke's tricks. Which if he had the raw power to stop, he would of.

"Koga...please, let me...go...home," Kagome said between her cries.

"You heard the girl, beat it punk!" Kuwabara was ready to fight.

Koga just dashed for Kuwabara and kick him into the red ocean just a 60 yards east off of a small cliff. Kuwabara couldn't even see the attack coming.

Koga just glared at Tsukune. Tsukune stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand while giving her his shirt to wear. They ran as fast as they could knowing it was pointless to fight after seeing his speed in dealing with Kuwabara, and who didn't seem like such a bad guy after his failed heroic attempts.

Koga just trailed behind them toward the school...walking. Then a fierce and desperate scream was heard.

"Kagome, I'm going to help out who ever that was screaming! You run toward the dorm and find someone who can sympathize with you and protect you!" Tsukune spoke like a true hero.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed toward the scream.

'That sounded like Moka, please be alright,' He thought.

Koga instantly caught Kagome before she could even find the girls dorm. She started sobbing again.

"Why?...WHY?" Koga ignored her questions and just held her to his chest while she did her best to beat him and get away.

"Because I am a wolf demon. This is how I find my mates, and you should consider yourself lucky! You heard that scream? No doubt another girl getting violently raped, probably by some ugly motha fucka to. I gave you a choice, and I'm a handsome demon at that!" Koga reasoned.

"YOU RAPED ME BY THREAT OF DEATH YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed in protest and cried in his chest again as she gave up trying to break away from his grip.

"BOTH of those human boy friends of yours are dead. One killed by yours truly and the other one will die by that demon raper. In just ONE day two of your human companions have been killed. Count your blessings and consider yourself lucky you found someone strong to protect you. Even if we did break up, what makes you think the other boys won't treat you even worse than me? What makes you think the girls won't kill you out of jealousy? You are alive! Stop your bitching and whining!" Koga explained.

As much as she hated him, he had a point. They were humans sent to this school by mistake. It is not only legal, but highly recommended to kill humans on sight. Koga's sense of smell can smell a human from a mile away. He told her he normally eats them. She should be grateful her raper wasn't violent and hungry. He just blackmailed her and she agreed to the terms of having sex with him to save her life. And he wasn't that bad looking either. He didn't transform into some towering ,ugly, smelly, monster with skin as rough as diamonds; he looked human with the exception of claws, fangs, and pointed ears. He also didn't rape her violently, he was gentle.

If she ever wanted to see her family again, she needed to survive. Koga was her lifeline, for better or worse. As her grandpa would say "do what ya gotta do".

"Besides, the bus only comes when school is out," Koga continued.

"..." Kagome was almost shocked to tears.

"Listen wench, go get your stuff from the dorm, I will meet you outside and you can stay with me. We don't have to have sex again until you are ready, I don't need an overly stressed mate. You can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the floor," Koga gently let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"I...still hate you you know. Trying to be a nice guy now doesn't take back what you did..." Kogame almost whispered.

"I'm a wolf and we have our honor. Now that you're my mate, you have earned respect. This isn't for you, I'm doing this so you don't get killed in your sleep by some sleazy slut. I don't give a dam what you think about me. Now hurry, before that raper decides to get some of you as well!" Kagome did as she was told and rushed to the girl's dorm. When she is in the room with Koga she will grieve for her fallen friends.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Kuwabara struggled to climb up the cliff and dragged himself back to his dorm. His head had a huge gash in it and he was losing blood fast. His hands had lost half their skin from climbing bare rock. He could tell his ribs were broken from that kick he received from Koga.

'That guy...his energy skyrocketed when he moved, particularly the energy around his legs. What is he?' Kuwabara thought.

'Doesn't matter, I HAVE to save Kagome and warn Yusuke...' Kuwabara fainted near the boy's dorm.

**Chap end.**

**Next time: Kagome's in a relationship already, fast girls these days. Kuwabara is unconscience and bleeding in front of a dorm full of hungry man-eating demons. Yusuke is in that dorm. Tsukune ran toward a malicious scream. Will any of these children be in class in the morning?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight inuyasha crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

** Chap 4**

** Moka and Tsukune vs Yusuke and Kurama**

Kuwabara woke up in a relatively soft bed. He noticed several bandages around his body and head.

"Wha? I survived?" he stated softly. He tried to move but it proved futile.

'Shit, I can't move. And I'm still stuck in a human-eating demon infested school!' he thought.

"Oi, you alive man?"

Kuwabara heard a familiar voice.

'Yusuke...' he opened his eyes to see yusuke standing next to a boy with red hair. With a child-like face and soft,full red hair, he could tell the guy was a lady-killer or gay.

"So you are alive. I knew you would get your ass kicked on the first day here," Yusuke snickered.

Kuwabara would have attempted to beat his ass if he could move. He wanted to warn Yusuke that the demon threat that the teacher said was true. Yusuke was in real danger, especially since a demon was standing right beside him.

"Kuwabara, meet my friend Kurama. He will watch over you and keep you from being demon food. So don't attempt to kick his ass because he looks gay; I have tried and failed," Yusuke looked down from Kuwabara's shocked look.

The boys hated anyone who looked different from them, but hated people who were like them even more. To earn their respect you had to beat them in a fight, and that was unheard of until today.

"Nice to meet you Kuwabara. I hope we can get along like friends," the red-haired boy politely bowed.

"Hehe, now you love birds have fun. I'm going to homeroom and flirt with Moka!" Yusuke laughed on the way out.

Kuwabara still hadn't gotten over the shock from being saved, let alone seeing Yusuke unscathed after fighting a demon. Now to hear he **wanted **to go to class was a bit too much. Not to mention the gay joke pissed him off. He decided to not fight this Kurama guy, and when he could move his mouth enough to speak he would ask about how the fight went down. He was taken out in one kick from a demon, but Yusuke survived and is now friends with one? Does Kurama know they are human? This school was getting more and more interesting and he could tell Yusuke was enjoying every minute of it.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**_WARNING_: The next scene may contain material not suitable for any audience. Viewer discretion is advised and highly recommended until the warning is lifted.**

"Ah!...Ooo...hmmmm," A low feminine voice moaned at receiving pleasure in the most intimate way.

"What was your name again babe?" the owner of the voice grinded his dick through a wet opening, earning another low moan. He held on to her tightly as he stroked her thighs with his fingers.

"Ahhh...Kurumu," She gasped her name as the boy grabbed her butt and squeezed it.

Kurumu felt him lick the nipples of her huge breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her hips in order for deeper penetration.

The boy lifted his body up into a sitting position and started slamming his dick into her pussy at an alarming rate. Smacking sounds would have been heard from anyone passing by the room.

Kurumu screamed after about 5 minutes of this. Her vagina secreted enough fluid to soak the sheets four times over. The boy also filled her pussy with his seed as he let out a low moan for the first time.

_**Warning is lifted.**_

"Well my name's Yusuke," the boy said as he smiled at the gorgeous blue-haired girl.

He had slept with many girls in his time, but none was as skilled as her. It was like she had been doing this her entire life, and she was easy to.

Yusuke started to put on some clothes and left Kurumu in the bed as she just stared at him dressing.

"Hmmmm, thats it? You don't want to lay down with me for a bit?" She pouted and covered herself up.

"Um...no? I have other girls to get and I need to check on my friend after school," Yusuke replied to her question with a confused, but adorable look.

"Well, what ever. Come see me again some time k, sweetie?" Kurumu just shrugged as Yusuke left and said sure thing.

That was the first boy she didn't have to trick to get into bed with her. Although it didn't last long, she enjoyed the sex as well. She could tell they would be close friends. Other boys were a little too innocent for her taste. She had to force them to sleep with her. Almost all of them fail for her tricks except one boy...Tsukune Aono. He had somehow resisted her and she needed to find out why.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Ko-Koga! Do we really need to make this official?" Kagome reacted to Koga's sudden grab of her waist while they were walking down the halls to her next class.

"Yes...yes we do," he held her closer and noticed her blush slightly.

Koga would walk her to class every chance he got. He wanted the entire school to know he had obtained the most beautiful girl in the school; even if it was by force. The only problem with his plan was every guy was going loony over this Kurumu girl, with the exception of one; Tsukune Aono. He could have sworn the weakling human would have been killed by who ever that raper was. Perhaps there was more to this human that meets the eye. Koga was further annoyed by the fact that this Moka Akashiya drew even more attention from the guys and girls (out of jealousy) than his Kagome and Kurumu combined. He acknowledged Moka was hot, hotter than Kagome even, but no one would ever make his mate feel that way; not even himself. He decided to handle this "Moka" after school.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**After school**

"NOOO!" Moka pushed Kurumu off of her Tsukune.

Kurumu was on top of Tsukune on a bed in a secluded room. She was about to steal a kiss from him while he looked out of it.

Kurumu was forced out of a closed window from the force of the push. Moka and Tsukune followed her outside.

Yusuke walks into the room soon after hearing shattered glass.

'What tha hell happened here? That girl said I could come back. Better check and see what exactly flew through this window, sex feels best done after school,' Yusuke jumped out of the window and noticed a trail of a few trees laying flat on the ground.

He followed the trail.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kurumu had her back against a tree and she looked beat up. A few bruises on her face and really hurt pride caused her to start crying. Wings,pointed ears, and a tail were the only things that made her seem different from the last time she was seen.

"Move Tsukune," A silver-haired, red eyed vampire ordered the boy to move.

Tsukune thought this version of Moka was truly sensational. Unlike her pink haired self, this one seemed more mature and deadlier. Her chest and thighs grew bigger when she was in this form as well.

"N- I can't...don't... no body deserves to die Moka," Tsukune whimpered out, obviously terrified of this form. Though it wasn't his first time seeing it. This Moka (inner Moka) had saved him from that raper he attempted to save her outer self from. The rosario on her neck seemed to seal off her powers and inner self. For some reason only Tsukune could remove it.

"Step aside Tsukune, she tried to kill you. I won't tell you again," She glared at him.

"You don't have to cause I'm here now!" Yusuke spoke as he finally caught up with the trail of broken trees. He helped Kurumu get on her feet and told her to scram. She made no argument. Vampires are not known for mercy.

Yusuke knew a thing or two about saving girls from severe beat downs because people had to save their girls from him all the time (not that they succeeded). He had to admit it felt nice being the good guy for once, even if it was for some demon chick with a tail and wings.

"Sorry sexy thing, but she's off your menu. She's on my menu tonight so just beat it," Yusuke stood in front of a S-class vampire with enough overflowing youki (demon energy) to make even the slightest spiritually aware person shit their pants, and he told her to "beat it". He must either be foolishly cocky, foolishly heroic, or just plain foolish.

Inner Moka would have let the blue haired succubus go at Tsukune's request, but this fool had to come and make a scene. She felt obligated to show him his place. How dare he speak to a Vampire like she was a piece of meat, especially in front of her crush. Vampires feel obligated to make lesser creatures realize they are inferior; but when such a creature challenges their place or a vampire, it becomes a religious duty to meet that challenge.

Inner Moka lunged at her opponent with a roundhouse kick to the head. Yusuke ducks and counters with a right hook; it connected but it just didn't affect Inner Moka at all.

As a matter of fact she was slightly shocked at the humans reaction speed and timely counter.

"You're no ordinary mortal," She took only a few feet from him.

"And you're no ordinary bitch," Yusuke retaliated.

Inner Moka front kicked him into a tree.

'D-damn, feels like I have been hit by a car,' Yusuke couldn't move his body.

"For a gifted fighter, you are not very smart. You should know your place," Inner Moka walked toward Yusuke.

"M-Moka don't!" Tsukune yelled from the side lines.

"Shut up. This time it's **my **battle and I choose to kill him," Inner Moka looked back at Tsukune's shocked face and proceeded to stand in front of her prey.

"Wait! Don't you believe in mercy?" Tsukune desperately tried to stop her with words alone.

"No"

"Any last words?" Inner Moka looked at Yusuke while aiming her hand for his heart.

"Yea, hurry it up. I don't want to have to look at your ugly face any longer!" Yusuke smirked at his own witty comment, even though he knew it was a lie.

Inner Moka kicked him in the face, causing him to spit out some blood. She wanted him to suffer a little bit more for that comment before she ended his life.

Inner Moka jumped back, just barely dodging the stem of a rose.

"I suggest you leave him be. I happen to not believe in mercy either," a confident and soothing voice grazed the ears of the combatants.

"Kurama?" Yusuke was secretly happy to see him. Though he didn't show it, he couldn't die to a girl of all people. What would Kuwabara think?

"Yes Yusuke, and Kuwabara is with a trustworthy friend of my own. He is recovering quite nicely thanks to my demon herbs," Kurama made his way between Yusuke and Inner Moka.

"Fools abundant today," was all Inner Moka could say.

She threw a front kick at Kurama, who dodged it easily. She continued her assault with a barrage of side, front, and roundhouse kicks. Kurama kept on dodging. Moka threw a jab, but stopped it half way. It was to late for Kurama to avoid the next kick as he fell for the feint. Moka connected a roundhouse to the head.

It sent Kurama flying. When Inner Moka moved in to finish Yusukehe wasn't there.

"Ahhhhh!"

She heard a scream that sounded like Tsukune's.

"Shut up loser! This is for what your freaky girlfriend did to me!" Yusuke connected a firm punch into Tsukune's face.

Before Inner Moka could interfer, Kurama appeared.

'First, a boy recovers from my kick, now this guy appears to be unscathed by it. Who or what exactly am I up against?' Inner Moka's thoughts were interrupted by Kurama.

"I moved my head away from your kick just enough for it to slide off. That's how I survived," Kurama explained.

Tsukune was beaten to a pulp. Inner Moka could no longer hear his screams.

"Finish her Kurama! I have a date this evening!" Yusuke shouted.

Under normal circumstances Inner Moka would have enjoyed playing with the fouled-mouth hottie and his sexy companion, but she didn't want Tsukune to pay the price for that.

She glared at Kurama as he pulled out a rose. She then jumped over to where Yusuke was (who got out of the way while pushing Tsukune toward her) as she caught Tsukune. Yusuke then took off running.

"THIS ISNT OVER BITCH!" he yelled while running.

'No...it isn't,' she thought.

Kurama fled after Yusuke.

"Mo...ka, forgive me...sorry," Tsukune was fading out in her arms.

She just stared at him until he fell unconscious. Then she planted a firm kiss on his forehead.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Near that area.

"I'm glad no one died," Kagome sighed.

"Wow, she really is beautiful. That rumored vampire..." Koga was still in aw.

**Chap end.**

**Author notes: I often advise people to avoid telling a story from cannon point of view. No one wants to read the same stuff they have read in the manga. I hope I have changed enough facts to keep this story interesting. Please review and give me your thoughts.**

**Next time: Can you use that sword?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight inuyasha crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chap 5**

**Can You Use That Sword?**

Tsukune walked to school the next morning in a bruised messed. He looked miserable and annoyed, even as the most beautiful girl clung to his arm crying for him.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune!" Outer Moka was crying over the previous fight that took place last afternoon. She had spent that entire night taking care of the bruises he got on his face.

"No, no Moka san, it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty over my sake, heh," Tsukune was in his classic pose scratching the back of his head while blushing profusely at her.

"Tsuuuukuuuuuneeeeeeee!" out of nowhere he found himself facing down in someone's bosom.

"I have baked you some cookies baby!"

Moka let go of Tsukune's arm in shock. It was that blue-haired succubus she fought earlier.

"Furumu san?" Although it sounded muffled and cut off, Kurumu could tell it was her name.

After she let go, Tsukune gasped for breath.

"You remembered my name!" She yelled out ecstatically and hugged him normally in order to let him catch his breath.

'How could I forget the name of the girl who tried to rape me?,' He thought as he blushed.

Still holding onto her waist he saw how beautiful the succubus really was. Her eyes were violet while her short blue hair rested right above her shoulders. She had a chest bigger than Moka's and she wasn't afraid to show any cleavage as her uniform was unbuttoned a bit. Tsukune wandered why she had to "charm" guys to seduce them at all.

As Moka started to chime in and come to conclusions as to why this whore was trying to steal her man (something about him being a "destined one"), heavy footsteps drew the attention of the group. A boy approached from the back.

Tsukune immediately felt a fist slam into his face.

"Arggggggggg, this asshole here!" Yusuke halved yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurumu yelled at him in shock.

"Tsukune!" Moka helped him get up and recover.

"So first its the silver haired bitch, now it's a pink one and even my own! Why is he getting all of the girls? Its annoying the hell out of me!" Yusuke glared daggers at Tsukune as Moka and Kurumu stepped in front of Tsukune defensively.

"Why don't you ladies step aside as I beat the little punk into submission?" Yusuke asked politely, confusing his three victims.

"No!" the two girls said with arms spread out to protect Tsukune who was still recovering from the hit.

"That's your loss then," Yusuke spoke calmly, then menacingly smirked and launched toward the three of them, surprising the girls as they screamed and covered up in fetal position.

Before Tsukune could get in front of them a black flash appeared between Yusuke and the girls, stopping the entire group in their tracks.

There, a short boy stood in the middle. Slightly shorter than the girls even. His hair was pitch black and spiked upward. He had a permanent scowl or glare that never seemed to leave his face. He looked toward Yusuke.

After a few moments of glaring each other down, the short boy spoke in a rather monotone voice.

"I wouldn't be so eager to attack full bred demons if I were you **human, **especially when one has the aura of a S-class demon," everyone was shocked at this revelation.

'hu...human, like Tsukune? And he knows I'm a...' Moka thought to herself as her hands covered her mouth.

'Human? In our school? S-class? Where?' Kurumu was less surprised in her thoughts. Succubus were known to mate with primarily humans. They look just like them for a reason.

'…' Yusuke recovered from the shock relatively fast and remained silent. Humans were to be killed on site, and this demon seemed to know he was a human AND where he was at. For once in his life he decided to choose his next words wisely.

"What do you want," Yusuke managed to say in the most malice way a human can say such an ordinary phrase.

Everyone in the small group stared intently at Yusuke and the newcomer. In doing so they noticed that the new guy had on a white hand band and had a sheathed Katana (japanese sword) being held by a red cloth tied around his waist.

They thought Yusuke was going to be killed on the spot by this short dude.

"I came to inform you that your friend has recovered, you didn't bother to check on him after your fight," the boy explained to him.

Yusuke looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Ohhhhhhh! Kurabara! I forgot all about that guy, he isn't dead yet?" Yusuke was laughing. A rather cheerful laugh considering this new guy KNEW about his human friend. Everyone (except the boy) looked at Yusuke, baffled at his reaction to his predicament.

"I wouldn't be as loud and happy about it if I were you. Remember humans are to be killed on site in this school and throwing your friend's name around and drawing attention to yourself isn't the way to avoid being caught by the rule," the boy informed him.

"Um...guys if you haven't noticed, this entire conversation has been heard by me and my friends here and certainly parts of it has been heard by the people walking by. Don't you think you both are doing a lousy job of hiding your identities?" Kurumu asked out of honest curiosity.

Before the boy could tell her his reasoning, Yusuke spoke.

"Yea, but that sniveling little dipshit failure of a man is also **human. **And if I'm going down, I'm taking him with me," Kurumu glared at Yusuke as she didn't doubt one word he said and the message was clear: **Don't tell anyone about us or Tsukune goes down too.**

"Can we please talk about this in a more private place? I don't want Tsukune to die," Moka asked softspokenly with her arm wrapped around Tsukune's. She was surprised none of the other kids caught on to their conversation yet. She supposed they were to busy getting to class and chatting with their own friends, but she didn't want to take anymore chances.

"Hn, whatever, my work is done here," the boy said about to leave.

"Wait a minute! Can you use that sword well? How about a sparring match after school?" Yusuke asked the demon.

Once again it earned him baffled looks but the boy smiled at him. A human challenging a demon to a fight he knew he couldn't win? Kurumu found that attractive in Yusuke, even if it didn't make much sense. It just confused the others.

"Whats your name kid?" the boy asked.

"Yusuke, Yusuke Yurameshi," Yusuke smirked.

"I am called Hiei, a friend of Kuramas. And I accepted your challenge," Hiei responded in return and left in a black flash that no one could keep up with.

"Yusuke, are you going to be able to handle that kind of speed?" Kurumu sounded worried as she approached him.

"Eh..." He shrugged in return as Kurumu latched onto him to give him a hug.

"Ku-Kurumu!" Moka almost yelled in protest.

"What?" She looked at Moka annoyed.

"It's not like we haven't slept together already, besides I'm a Succubus," Kurumu told her nonchalantly as if that explained why she would sleep with such an asshole, hug him and worry for him even AFTER he threatened to beat the crap out of Tsukune (her destined one) and either kill him or have him killed; and that she tried to protect just 5 minutes ago. Tsukune just kept his mouth closed as he tried to understand the perceptions of BOTH Yusuke and demons. This was a cultural shock for him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Later in the day...

Kagome stood by and watched Koga get the shit beat out of him with lifeless eyes. She had waited for this day for a long time, and it was in front of her many classmates. A rival for her "love" had challenged Koga...just has she planned.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Give him back to me you hussy!" A wolf demon out of nowhere bombarded Kagome as she was returning to her own dorm room. She and Koga had a fight and she had a fit and ran out._

"_Who are you? I don't even know you or who you are talking about!" As the wolf demon stood in front of her Kogoma put her hands up in a defensive/submitting manner._

"_Koga! That's who I'm talking about!" the wolf demon put her hands on her hips._

_Kagome noticed that the wolf girl looked similar to Koga in some ways. Her hair was red and in two pony tails. She had blue eyes with pointed ears. She wore a white fur cape with a small thin armor breast plate and long white fur boots. She also had on a small white fur skirt on. Kagome thought she looked cute and figured since she never wanted Koga to begin with, why be enemies? Perhaps she could keep Koga out of her life for good._

_**Flash back end**_

Little did Kagome know that Ayame had already made up a plan to get Koga back (they were ex lovers). Ayame had met this dog demon long ago, they were friends since childhood. She knew the dog demon had a crush on Kagome, so Kagome and Ayame made a plan to get the dog demon to fight for Kagome's "love" as Ayame tries to get back with Koga. Kagome wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea, she would rather remain single after having her virginity stolen by a wolf; now she has to deal with a dog? A strong one at that, considering how he is giving Koga the smack down. But Kagome was a smart girl and got "insurance" from Ayame.

Kagome watched the fight unfold, looking for her chance to attack.

The dog demon threw a right cross (straight punch from the back hand) that Koga easily slipped. Koga countered with a roundhouse kick to the dog demon's stomach. The dog demon fly back. Koga gave him no chance to recover as he followed up his attack with 3 roundhouse kicks to the head.

The dog demon spun around in the air until he broke threw a few trees. The dog demon got up and rushed Koga immediately. He threw a few jabs to to get Koga moving, then threw a straight blast (small circular punches aimed at one point on the body in a straight line) to get Koga to back up and as koga decided to counter with a front kick thats when the dog demon slipped and countered with a hook punch, cross, and another hook punch for the finish. Koga recovered rather quickly but as he flipped up he heard 'IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER' and 3 energy slashes sent him to the ground again with some relatively deep cuts across his mid section. Koga had just enough energy left to slightly sit up.

"He...hey. Can you even use that sword?" Koga was referring to the sheathed katana that hung from the dog demon's belt.

Since school had just ended both had their schools uniforms on, well, what was left of them. Other than that the dog demon had long white sliver hair that stretched down to his back with bangs that went to his chest. Dog ears rested on top of his head. Kagome thought they were cute.

"Like I need it against a weak little bitch like you. Now the wench is mine!" the dog demon replied.

'Great, another foul mouth like Yusuke...' Kagome thought as she rushed behind the dog demon with speed that surprised everyone witnessing the bout. She quickly put an ancient looking ring of beads around the dog demon's neck before he could even react to what was going on.

"Sit BOY!" Kagome yelled and the dog demon's entire body was forced to the ground...face first.

He got up.

"You BITCH!" He growled at Kagome.

"Sit BOY!" the same thing happened again.

"I'll-"

"Sit Boy!" She cut him off.

"Fuck Y-"

"Sit Boy!"

"I'll!" The dog demon was getting the hang of this game.

"Sit Boy"

"Fucking!"

"Sit boy"

"Kill!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" The dog demon was only able to lift up his head at this point. Blood was starting to flood every inch of his face.

"MYSELF!..." He waited for a reaction.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Kagome asked smiling as if nothing had happened at all.

If the dog demon had any anger or confusion before, he was calm now for the sake of survival.

"Yes ma'am" He said monotonly.

"Good, come with me to Koga's dorm room. We have a LOT to talk about, and clean up that mouth of yours or prepare to get your face smashed up again," Kagome order as she walked toward Koga's dorm room to get her stuff.

"Yes ma'am," was all the dog demon replied as he crawled behind her; knowing this relationship was going to be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hey dog-boy, what was your name again?" she asked him as the crowd roared with laughter and admiration of how a simple girl pawned the S-class dog demon with one spell. The population of students figured she was a S-class witch.

"Inuyasha," he told her with no emotion.

Kagome's planned worked out perfectly. Ayame gave her the charm she was going to use on Koga to force him to fall in love with her. But Kagome suggested she just heal him up if Inuyasha kicked Koga's ass, and feelings might develop from there. Kagome knew she needed somebody to protect her from getting raped and Yusuke would most likely rape her far more violently than Koga did, Kuwabara wasn't her type (even for protection purposes), and Tsukune was far too weak, but admirably brave; had they lived in a normal school she would have asked him out, perhaps it wasn't too late since this relationship with Inuyasha was just a farce to begin with.

Regardless, Kagome felt good for the 1st time since she came to this nightmare of a school: her raper had been brought to justice in the most lieutenant way known to man (so no vengeance on his part), she has a new protector who SHE can control, and he kicks ass way better than Koga (more attractive as well). To top it off, her classmates thinks she is a witch, which can also come in handy if someone catches her scent and thinks she's human. Witches and wizards normally do smell human. They are humans after all, with an affinity for magic.

Her next mission was to fine Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Tsukune to make sure they were alright and see if they needed protection, or extra protection. No human deserved to go through what she went through in this school, not even Yusuke.

**Chap End**

**Author note: Yea, im back. It's been a while, I know. Its finally summer again so I can concentrate on my fanfics. Please continue to review and critisize.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight inuyasha crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chap 6**

**Protect Humans**

**The very next evening**

Kagome and Inuyasha got along much worse than Koga and her. They slept in her room, with Inuyasha on the floor of course. Although dorm rooms were separated by gender, no one ever reported if a boy/girl walked in the wrong dorm room. Many couples slept in the same room so it wasn't unusual. This frightened Kagome at first, but since she had Inuyasha, no one dared challenged her for her affections or bothered to take her by force.

This evening Kagome heard that Yusuke was going to have a duel with a demon. She figured this was her chance to make sure he was going to be alright and offer a chance to protect him and his friend. Including Tsukune, they were the only humans on campus, she wanted them to stick together to some degree.

**At the fight scene**

It took place after classes in the woods. All of Moka's classmates were there, including Kurumu. They heard rumors of a fight between the two combatants, and the demons loved to watch a bloodbath.

"Alright! How about we just skip introductions and get right to the fun!" Yusuke yelled as he charged in running, surprising everyone with his head on approach.

"Hiei..." Kurama softly spoke standing next to Hiei.

"Hn," he replied has he made sure he was using a wooden sword instead of his real one.

Kurama jumped out of the way as Yusuke threw a large right hook to Hiei's jaw, who simply dodged in return.

"KICK HIS ASS YUSUKE!" Kuwabara screamed, being excited he was finally released from Kurama's care. Kurama didn't bother sending the human to the nurse's office, since Kurama had all the necessary techniques and herbs to heal most wounds, and since Kuwabara was human.

Hiei continued to dodge Yusuke's attacks with ease.

"Gook luck Yusuke!" Kurumu waved at him.

"I just hope he doesn't die..." Moka sounded worried as she held Tsukune's hand in her own and gripped it harder.

What ever happens in this fight could very well reflect what could happen to Tsukune, since he was also human. Moka secretly hoped Yusuke would be alright. She wasn't used to death and didn't want to see any living thing get hurt.

Kagome and Inuyasha was also looking at the fight, but in a tree away from the crowd.

"So that's one of the humans huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, and I need you to protect him and his buddy over there (she pointed to Kuwabara). There is one more, but I cant find him from this vantage point," Kagome replied as she scanned for Tsukune.

"Seems he's doing a pretty good job of staying alive is you ask me," Inuyasha observed Yusuke's futile attempts to hit Hiei, but he never backed down and didn't seem to tire. Hiei was dodging with his eyes closed at this point. The crowd cheered with laughter and "booing". They wanted Hiei to fight back.

"He is just going easy on him! I at least want to offer them the protection and perhaps give them a place to stay. I don't want them to get hurt or worse..." Kagome thought back to the time Koga raped her. She clinched her fist in anger and wandered if Koga and Ayame were watching this bout as well.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do," Inuyasha noticed the distress in Kagome's eyes and didn't want to push the matter further, or he would end up with a broken face again.

Yusuke stopped attacking for a moment to catch his breath.

"Will you stop running like a pussy!" He said in annoyance.

"Would you stop hitting like one?" Hiei responded.

"Ohhhh," random guy in the crowd said.

Yusuke glared at Hiei and looked extremely pissed off at the comment. Then something extraordinary happened, Yusuke spiritual energy started to become visible. It was only barely visible, but this was the 1st time Kuwabara saw it without having to sense it. Spiritual energy was rare among demons, even more so among humans. Only the most versatile demons could wield both spiritual and demon energy and this doubled the amount of potential they had to become strong.

Conversation spread quickly as to what type of rare monster Yusuke could be, Tsukune and his friends were confused as well. Spiritual energy among humans in this era was unheard of. Even monks and priestess had just ounces of it, not nearly enough to be seen.

Yusuke charged in at a much greater speed than he previously had before. Ayame watched carefully as she had seen this same speed carried out by Kagome as she put the charm around Inuyasha's neck.

'These "humans" have more to them than what meets the eye. Perhaps they didn't end up in this school by mere accident,' Ayame thought.

Yusuke was swiftly knocked out by one swipe of Hiei's wooden sword to the head.

"..." the crowd was silent. Then they fell down in mock surprise. All that energy and to be knocked out in just one strike was just too much.

Kurama and Hiei expected this result of course. Yusuke was a special breed among humans, but Hiei was even more special, and had 100 times the experience in combat. He was also a demon.

Kagome rushed down with Inuyasha to make it to Yusuke before anyone else decided to but in. Kagome wasn't sure if Kurama had forced Yusuke into this fight or forced anything else on him, it wasn't very likely though as Yusuke seemed to be too stupid to know he can't defeat a demon, but she didn't want to take any chances. If one human was found to be in this school, it could put the rest of the first years under suspension. There is no need to trust any demon in this school with such a secret.

Kagome's suspicions was partially correct as a mighty aura washed over the entire crowd and a silver haired beauty appeared near Yusuke's body as well.

Moka had her own plans for Yusuke. He threatened Tsukune with his secret and she needed to make sure his identity was safe in order to ensure Tsukune's own safety. And she didn't trust the red haired boy to such a task.

Kurama threw Hiei his real sword as they neared Yusuke's body as well, ready for a fight.

The rest of the crowd gave the demons their space. Two known S-class demons and two unknown demons were about to have a free-for-all over the weakling's body.

Kurama pulled out a rose and Hiei sheathed his sword. Inuyasha followed suit as Kagome got behind him. Tsukune stood next to Inner Moka.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Moka-san?" Tsukune whispered in her ear worriedly.

She just ignored him and stared at her opponents.

"I assume you're after Yusuke?" Kurama calmly spoke as he eyed the girls and their boys.

"We are not here to hurt him, I just want to make sure he's safe and in good hands...my hands," Kagome spoke with confidence as she stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Hmph, for that last part I could say the same, though my interest rest in just keeping his big mouth shut. If that means killing him then so be it," Inner Moka smiled a devilishly sweet smile as she stared at Kagome, who didn't seem to react one way or the other.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune scolded her, while looking somewhat angry.

"No!" Kurumu flew in the middle of the fighters.

"Please don't! He's my lover!" Kurumu stood over Yusuke's body staring at Inner Moka with pleading eyes.

"Well if that is the case, then I assure you I have no intention of harming him or letting his special little **illness **be found out," Kurama told with the girls.

"Well, if Yusuke trust the guy, then that's saying a lot. Our trust isn't easily earned you know. So if you plan on breaking up our little alliance..." Kuwabara rushed toward Kurama's side.

"Prepare to be killed swiftly," Hiei finished his sentence as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Moka, Kurumu, and Kagome still weren't sure if they could trust that demon's word. Tsukune and Inuyasha were indifferent, but all five of them knew that fighting the red haired boy could prove to be more trouble than it's worth. Neither of them actually liked Yusuke enough to risk their lives for him, with the exception of Kurumu.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, they decided to leave things as they were. Moka had other ways of exploiting the young human and Kagome decided to ask Yusuke more directly rather than kidnapping him.

**Chap end**

**Author Note: Please review, even if you just say one word like "eh" "suck" "shit" "wuteva". Reviews help me decide and see what needs improvement and what direction the story should go in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight inuyasha crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Training**

The school day started like any other, but rumors of Yusuke's "illness" spread like wild fire. And people were generally confused on what was so special about him. Why would a vampire, succubus, and a few other notable demons protect him? What type of secret could he hold? Was his friend anything like him? They thought the same thing about Kagome and even Tsukune as well. Those seemingly normal people had the alliance of a dog demon and a vampire, both considered S class. And slavery didn't seem to be the case, well if only they knew about Inuyasha's case.

The rumors didn't go unnoticed by the humans and their alliances. They all knew something had to be done, after Yusuke's little feat more challengers would arrive. And they would be after the humans to make sure what was really up with them. If any of the demons found out they were human, then their fates would be sealed to execution.

**With Tsukune's crew at lunch time**

Tsukune, Outer-Moka, and Kurumu were sitting at an isolated spot near a tree eating their lunch. They wanted to be away from the demons to help protect Tsukune from unwanted challenges and attention.

"Tsukune, could you pull off my Rosario? Inner-Moka would like to address exactly why we were summoned here. It concerns your safety..." Outer-Moka looked at Tsukune with sincere worry in her eyes. She gently grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Tsukune..." she whispered gently.

"Wait a minute, isn't that against the school rules?" Tsukune was a little flustered at meeting with inner-Moka. When there wasn't a fight, Outer-Moka was the one whom he would talk to and could understand. Inner-Moka just intimidated him and scared him, especially when talking about killing and kidnapping their opponents. Tsukune wasn't used to that kind of behavior.

"When has that ever stopped us from fighting?" Kurumu stated matter-of-factly.

With that Outer-Moka used Tsukune's hand to pull of the rosario to unleash of true self.

"Tsukune!" Inner-Moka said in her feminently deep, and sultry voice.

"We have to get you trained. Though you were born human, that is no longer the case now," Tsukune thought about the time he had to save Outer-Moka from getting raped. He had almost died during that time, but Inner-Moka gave him her blood which saved his life but turned him into a ghoul. Why he was able to remove her Rosario or why the ghoul didn't seem to drive Tsukune into a blinding rage was all a mystery that they attributed to luck. Though with the recent events, many of these "humans" seemed to have similar "luck" and Moka was tired of not knowing what was going on with them.

"With that idiot Yusuke drawing attention to all of the first years it is only a matter of time before you are challenged,and ghoul or not you aren't even almost ready to take on the most basic of demons. There is no telling when you might lose control, its a miracle you haven't already but I don't want to push your luck..._our luck_..." Inner Moka stated the last part softly as she stared into Tsukune's brown eyes,still holding his hand. He just stared back blushing and nodding.

"So I have decided to train you myself and take you home with me this summer and have my father train you as well. You are, after all, my responsibility," she smiled at Tsukune as he looked at her shocked. Kurumu was speechless herself.

**With Kagome's Crew at lunch time**

Although Kagome wanted nothing more to do with Koga, he wouldn't seem to get the message. He constantly tried to get Kagome to be with him again, despite Ayame's, Inuyasha's, and Kagome's protest. She was done with that asshole. He raped he for crying out loud, but no matter how many times Inuyasha beat his ass he kept coming back. Claiming he would treat her better this time and being with "mutt face" was bad for her image. One day though he actually came up with a relatively decent idea to counter balance Yusuke's idiocy that threatened all of the human's existence.

"Kagome, lets get you trained," Koga spouted out after a trivial conversation ended.

"What the hell are you talking about this time wolf boy?" Inuyasha had a confused look on his face.

"I'm talking about fixing this issue Yusuke brought upon her. That idiot is drawing attention to himself and since Kagome is trying to get involved she is associated with him. Everyone wants to know what type of demons they are, and since they aren't she needs to be able to defend herself!" Koga argued.

"Bullshit! I can protect her just fine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quiet Inuyasha! Do you want the entire school to find out about this little conversation?" Kagome said in a harsh whisper.

"Yea, but what happens when the enforcement group finds out that she is...do you plan to fight all of them to? Including the headmaster since this is his school and his rule?" Ayame tried to reason to the dog demon.

"...shh dammit!" Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that. He didn't think that far, he didn't think that much at all.

"So...um...who do you have in mind Koga? To train me I mean," Kagome went along with the idea, not that she trusted Koga, but if she could protect herself then maybe she wouldn't need either of these K9s and perhaps can protect Yusuke and Tsukune on her own terms. She liked the idea.

"Well...um...I don't really know," Koga was slightly embarrassed.

"..." Kagome was speechless, as was Ayame.

"Idiot..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"As if you have a better idea you dog faced bastard!" Koga yelled at him.

"Actually I do. I know a friend of mind who can tell us whats special about Kagome and can turn that mystery into real potential! Her name is Kikyo and I can get her to train you until school is out, then come to my place and we will finish it up," Inuyasha had a smug look on his face as he stared at Koga.

Everybody else was speechless.

**Yusuke's crew at lunchtime,**

"Training? Why do I need training? I can kick ass the way I am!" Yusuke argued.

"Yea like you kicked my ass in our little bout," Hiei retorted.

Kuwabara snickered.

"Listen Yusuke more people will challenge you now that they think you are something special. Two S class demons are after you for what ever reason and we can't always be there to protect you. Kuwabara you need to listen to this too. This summer me and Hiei will train at a friend of ours. This school closes down for the summer and as you two have told me you have nowhere else to go and nothing else to do. There is no denying that both of you have potential, but if you want to let it go to waste let that be your choice. I'll leave you both with the address, but not everyone will be found worthy of her training. If you are found to be worthy you will no doubt reach... your full potential," Kurama took a deep breath before he said the last part.

"And I know how you can't stand Tsukune and want that "silvered haired bitch" for yourself. Well, vampires just LOVE guys with strong power levels," Kurama hoped Yusuke would fall for the ploy.

"Yea, sounds like a hot idea, but Tsukune doesn't seem all that strong to me as he is now," Yusuke pondered.

"Aw, what the hell, once I kick his ass that bitch will be mine anyway. By force if necessary," Yusuke smirked as he thought about violating Moka in front of a beatened down Tsukune. He couldn't stand it when weaklings got hotter chicks them him.

"I take it that's a yes Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"No, make that a hell yes!" Yusuke yelled in excitement.

"Count me in to bro, I ain't letting you get better than me!" Kuwabara yelled in equal excitement.

Hiei and Kurama just smirked.

"But the summer is a ways off still, is she on campus? Can I train with her now?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, we will talk to her and she will see if you are worthy or not," Kurama spoke.

"Alright then, when do we meet her?" Kuwabara asked.

"When the time is right you will know," Kurama smiled.

**End**

**Author Note: Sorry for the last chapter, it was kind of short...then again, this chapter is shorter. :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosario Vampire x Yu yu hakusho x slight inuyasha crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**8**

**Charmed**

**With Tsukune's crew**

Tsukune picked up his chop sticks and slowly slurped up the noodles. He sighed.

"Ok so I got this great idea to get Yusuke out of our hair! I'll charm him," Kurumu told Outer Moka and Tsukune.

Tsukune gently put his chop sticks down. Before anyone could ask what was the matter he spoke up.

"I just don't feel right about being enemies with someone who is in the same position as me. Yusuke isn't perfect, but he's human! He didn't ask to be put in this school anymore than I did...he's a victim and it just doesn't seem fair that he's being picked on for being..."

"stupid?" Kurumu finished his sentence.

"Look baby, I care for him for...other reasons..." Kurumu blushed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I will just charm him and make him my slave to shut him up for a while. It's for his own protection Tsukune, and his. Under my protection he may be able to deceive the population about being human for a while. When he fought, he didn't transform into anything. Neither did the other hottie, but what happens if he gets into more fights? What if someone connects the dots? Not just he will be in trouble, the enforcement group will go after the people who came here with him as well. Hiding humans is ALSO an offense punishable by death," Kurumu tried to explain.

Tsukune was speechless.

"I have nothing against humans honey, I like to fuck them," she shrugged.

"So I won't make him my slave forever, it's just temporary ok?" She got up and sat beside Tsukune and embraced him to cheer him up.

"But...that means..." Tsukune was gaping.

Outer Moka took his hand and held it close to her heart.

"It's alright Tsukune, I trust her," Moka spoke for the first time.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you guys are risking your lives to save me, why?" Tsukune asked.

"Because we love you," Both of the girls spoke those words as if they were simple facts.

"What about Yusuke?" He asked, referencing to their...relationship.

"He's a fun toy, more entertaining than most of my male harem. Succubus live off of love and sexual energy, like vampires live off of blood. Without it we die," Kurumu explained.

With that Tsukune felt a little better about this plan to put Yusuke down. It certainly didn't sound as vicious as Moka's plan and Kurumu said she would let him go. He could trust her right? He could trust these demons he had met just a few weeks ago...right?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Later that evening in Kurumu's dorm**

_**WARNING**_

Yusuke ravaged Kurumu's body with harsh thrust and nibbling where he could get his mouth. Kurumu yelped more than one time. Yusuke grabbed her hair and pulled back on it to expose her neck as he licked it and came in her at the same time.

**Warning lifted.**

'Dam, I think I'm starting to like this girl," Yusuke smirked as he laid down beside her.

"Want something to eat darling?" Kurumu asked sweetly.

'Yea, I am,' he thought happily.

"Sure," He said without looking at her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the fridge to fix him something.

Yusuke and Kurumu have been doing this nearly every night. Yusuke has never really had a real girlfriend before. Someone to cook for him, care for him, talk to him, make him feel less...lonely.

Hell, he never even had a mother before. He grew up in foster homes, picked on,abused, bullied, and lonely. Meeting Kuwabara had helped some, but only a woman can give him the things he really needed in his life, love and acceptance.

His life has been filled with nothing but rage,jealousy, and hatred. He hated being alone and hated being ignored. Jealousy filled his heart as he saw kids with parents and lovers, more than he ever had. Jealousy and hatred gave way to rage- his reason for getting as many girls as he could, even if he had to take them away from boyfriends by force. That was his reason for fighting. Fighting both people and the loneliness he felt. His reason for staying at a school full of monsters he knew damn well he couldn't defeat.

Yusuke was no fool, he knew the monsters here would kill him given the chance, Kurama demonstrated that with ease. Having grew up around humans, even raised by a human mother, Kuruma had nothing against humans and decided to help Yusuke and Kuwabara on a whim. But none of that really mattered to Yusuke. He couldn't care less if he died here or not. He gave up on life long ago and just wanted to fight until someone ended his life...his pain. As far as Yusuke was concerned, this school was a release from such a sorry existence.

At first anyway, but as time went on, he fitted in. He was no longer an outcast to be ignored, but an individual to be sought after. He even made friends here-a special friend who, while he was with her, made him forget all of his pain. Kurumu made the pain go away. 15 years of constant torture...gone because of one girl?

'Is this love?' Yusuke thought.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**With Kuwabara**

Laying in bed, Kuwabara thought about how much time Yusuke was spending with his girlfriend. Yusuke has never been a one-woman man, no matter how good the sex was. Kurumu is hot, but Moka is hotter, he though they agreed she would be their next conquest.

"Whats gotten into you Yusuke? And who is this Kurumu anyway? Whats so special about her?...I bet Kurama would know," Kuwabara said out loud.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**The next day... (morning)**

"" Kurumu lunged at her target and shoved Tsukune into her chest harder than usual.

"Ku...Kurumu!" Moka protested.

After Tsukune broke free he noticed Yusuke walking behind her. He instantly stiffened with fear.

"Oh! Don't worry baby, he's tamed now! I charmed him, he was so easy to," Kurumu was ecstatic.

"Now we can finally be together my love! Lets celebrate tonight, come to my room ok baby?" Kurumu hugged Tsukune and shoved her head into his chest this time.

"Kurumu!" Moka protested again, this time she tried to pry them apart.

"You..can... come to Moka! Shit!" Kurumu said as she lost the struggle and fell down.

Before Tsukune could help her up...

"Help me up Yusuke!" Kurumu scolded.

"Yes my love," Yusuke said in a monotone voice as he pulled her up.

"He's mine Kurumu! You can't have Tsukune! You have Yusuke anyway..." Moka whispered that last part as she held on to Tsukune.

Kurumu put her hands on her hips.

"He was just a play toy I told you! Tsukune is my destined one! Yusuke was just nourishment at best and now he is out of our hair, so let's make love Tsukune!" Kurumu argued.

"But you said you loved him..." Moka said getting worried.

"I do...well did. But he was getting dangerous. He attacked Tsukune, I can't let him do that," Kurumu avoided Moka's eyes as she said this.

"BITCH!" A boy with orange hair leaped toward Kurumu out of nowhere, but his attack was thwarted by Yusuke.

"Did you hear her Yusuke? She was just using you! Snap out of it man!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"I love Kurumu san," Yusuke replied monotonly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Do you hear yourself?" Kuwabara yelled.

"It's pointless Kuwabara, a succubus's charm is only breakable by a few creatures, human isn't one of them," Kurama seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"He's right you know," smirked Kurumu.

"So I am just suppose to leave him at the mercy of this bitch!" Kuwabara replied.

"No one said that but can you think for a moment, is fighting going to solve this problem?" Kurama tried to reason with him.

"I doubt he does much thinking at all," Hiei chimed in as he appeared in a flash.

"Shut up shorty! After her you're next!" Kuwabara fumed.

"Anytime dumbass," replied Hiei.

"Please stop all this fighting! No one wants our friend's identity to be reveled, so can we work this out?" pleaded Moka, terrified of the big oaf.

Despite being a vampire, Moka was scared of humans in her sealed form. She too was bullied by humans throughout middle school and was lonely. Thats why her and Tsukune clicked so well. He was the first human to befriend her, protect her. It touched her heart and she didn't want to lose her only male friend to a bunch of thugs.

"Tell that to your whore of a friend! Give me back Yusuke! You used him," Kuwabara whispered the last part.

"And he didn't use me for my body! Plus he hurt Tsukune and threatens ALL of you with your secret! We can no longer let him do what he wants," Kurumu yelled back.

"Kurumu san...why not ask him yourself?" Tsukune spoke up after remaining silent for so long.

"Ok Tsukune...for you. Yusuke, do you love me? And tell me the truth!" Kurumu ordered.

"At first I did use you for your body, but as time went on I came to love you in a way I have never loved anyone before," Yusuke plainly stated still in his fighting stance.

"Awww, how sweet," Kurumu stated, genuinely touched.

"But I still love Tsukune, so you can have Yusuke back if you promise to keep him under better control," Kurumu bargained.

"Deal," All three boys stated.

Yusuke came to...but he heard everything.

"BITCH!" He yelled as he punched Kurumu square in the nose.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune and Moka yelled as they rushed to her side.

"I trusted you...I loved you...and you used ME? I use whores, not the other way around!" Yusuke was furious...and drawing attention.

Kurumu was holding her nose and crying.

"It hurts...it's broken I think," Kurumu cried.

"YOU MONSTER!" It was Tsukune who flew at Yusuke in rage, tired of his bullying and selfishness.

Tsukune tackles him down to the ground and starts punching him in the face. Yusuke noticed his eyes were red and slitted.

"You took her away from ME!" Yusuke exploded from the ground with spiritual energy so intense Kuwabara had never felt anything like it before, and he wasn't alone.

Tsukune was thrown back from the pressure alone. Yusuke counter attacked by grounding and pounding Tsukune.

"Tsukune NO!" Moka said as she rushed and pushed Yusuke off of him.

Yusuke hit a tree, but got back up and yelled as he rushed toward Moka with a tackle of his own and punches her in the face.

Tsukune gets up and and rushed over to help her, but is stopped by Kuwabara.

"I have a feeling that would be a bad idea nerd!" He punches Tsukune in the face.

'I'm not going to let her awaken and kill us all, this ends here!' Kuwabara thought as he start to ground and pound Tsukune over and over again.

Moka could barely remain conscious as Yusuke smashed into her face with increasing intensity.

'Tsu...ku...ne...' She thought as she passed out while crying. Yusuke still continued to beat on her. Kuwabara followed suit on Tsukune.

Kurama had just finished fixing up Kurumu's nose.

"YUSUKE, KUWABARA, NO!" yelled Kurama as he rushed over there to get them off of their targets.

But Hiei was way ahead of him and had already knocked out both of them in a flash. Kurumu rushed over to her friends who were barely recognizable from the mixture and amount of blood and tears on their face. She cried as she tried to cradle both of them.

Kurama wanted to begin healing them and see if they all could talk this out over lunch...but he never got the chance.

A group of students walked over to them wearing strange uniforms.

'No...it can't be..." Kurama gaped. Hiei just gripped his sword tighter.

"We are the student police...the enforcement group. There are rumors you guys are harboring humans. All of you will have to come with us," said a student with a foxy grin.

**Chap end.**

**Author note: I felt good about writing this chapter. I really didn't want the student police to show up just yet, but with the way Yusuke fights, they would have to be blind not to notice. Anyway the training saga will have to wait a bit. Emotions between some of the groups is kind of high right now, but if they don't pull together to handle this new threat; their may not be any emotions left to feel.**

**Edit: I edited this chapter for grammer reasons.**

**Next Time: Death Row**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chap 9**

**DeathRow **

**Kagome's Dorm**

Kagome sat up from her bed and yawned, while seemingly trying to reach for the ceiling. Inuyasha was still alseep, to her relief. She really didn't want to give any free peep shows. She hurried to the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. Inuyasha eventually followed suit and they made their way to class.

**In class**

"Did you hear about the rumors?"

"Yea, humans in our school? Can you believe that?"

"I hear an entire harem of monsters are in trouble for hiding them"

"Executions will be today I heard"

"They don't fool around do they?"

"It's a shame really, Akashiya san was such a hottie too"

Kagome was listening to this intently, but when she heard Moka's name- she bolted out of her chair and ran down the hall to confirm the rumors herself.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha barely had time to grab his sword and chase after her.

The teacher was just dumbstruck, but decided to start class.

* * *

"Kagome wait up dammit!" despite his speed Inuyasha could barely keep up.

Kagome made it to the room and rushed in and looked around the class. True to the rumors seats were missing, quite a few.

'Dammit, now where the hell would I take humans if I wanted them to be executed? Or better yet, interrogated?' Kagome didn't have to think long before the intercom came on.

It pretty much summed up everything she needed to know-

"**Attention students of Yokai Academy. We, the enforcement group, have just apprehended demons suspected of being humans, and fellow monsters harboring them. We advise all the students to remain calm. Executions will commence at 1600 hours."**

"Inuyasha, thats a few hours away! We don't have much time we have to find them!"

"And do what? Fight the entire enforcement group? If they find out they are human they will be executed, its a rule of the school! Even if we did defeat the group, the headmaster will just send someone else or come and do the job himself! This game was over the very moment those idiots were left to run their mouths. They are some stupid and violent humans and they won't be missed," Inuyasha argued.

"Thats not the point Inuyasha, they have Tsukune and **he** did nothing wrong. He was ultimately a victim of those idiots and we are going to save him, understand!"

Inuyasha just glared at her.

"Good, now go sniff out their seats and we will locate them by scent," Kagome smiled has she felt satisfied at winning the argument.

"..." Inuyasha took off silently to avoided saying something his face would regret.

* * *

"Fucking dammit!, this isn't over, when I get out of here I'm kicking **all** of your asses!" Yusuke screamed while trying to rattle the bars to the cell. He didn't have much luck though, the cell was build to hold monsters so no ordinary human had any chance of breaking out.

"Yusuke calm down, this isn't helping the situation. We need a plan," Kuruma naturally tried to reason with thug.

"A plan? Wait a second, that vampire bitch! She's supposed to be strong, she can get us out of here!" Yusuke pointed to Moka at the furtherest corner of the cell. She wanted nothing to do with the brash young man and blamed him for the predicament they were in. She didn't want Tsukune to die over some thug's antics. Why couldn't they just kill off Yusuke and Kuwabara and leave her Tsukune alone?

Kurama took a glance at her in her fetal position.

'Even with her seal removed Yusuke and Kuwubara may just be considered an enemy as much as our captors,' Kurama thought.

"That's not going to work Yusuke, she is simply not in the right state of mind, but getting out of here is only half the problem. We still have to prove all of us in here are demons because if one of us is found out we all die,"

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kuwabara questioned.

Tsukune and his friends did not want to work with the very people responsible for putting them here. Kurama and Hiei weren't too bad, but the humans were just awful and none of his friends would lose any sleep if they just went away.

But Tsukune knew that they were in this together, regardless of whose fault it was. They either all were found innocent or they all die.

"Hey guys...um we should probably work together to get through this crisis alive. So let's put our differences aside this once and think of a way to get out of here," Tsukune scratched the back of his head, hoping no one would object.

Moka and Kurumu looked at Tsukune with new resolve.

"Oh Tsukune!" Moka clung on to him while crying on his chest.

"I know that, but I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose you," Moka cried.

Tsukune didn't really know what to do so he just held her tightly.

"I'm scared too Moka," he confesses to her.

"This is all very sentimental and crap, but we are wasting time, will the bitch do it or not?" Yusuke said, ruining the moment as usual.

With a new look of determination on her face she glared at Yusuke.

"I will, but not for your sake, it's for Tsukune's"

"Whatever, just break down the cell door and I'll do the ass kicking," Yusuke gave her a smirk and a wink that made her shudder.

Kurama just signed.

'Why do I get the feeling Yusuke isn't finished causing trouble yet?' thought Kurama.

* * *

The gang waited for a guard to come and check on them. At that time Tsukume released Moka's seal and she kicked through the cell right into the guard, who hit the wall and fell unconscious.

'Weak security generally isn't a good sign, that just means-' Kurama's thought was interrupted by a rush of guards that came after hearing the racket.

'Damn...2...5...17, about 20 random monsters, and 7 of us. This might be fun,' Yusuke smirked as he counted the number of guards that blocked their path both forward and backward. The hallway was pretty narrow, so the others were clearly worried and shared looks of discontent with each other.

Inner-Moka looked at Yusuke.

"For a human, you seem to enjoy this, even anticipate it to a degree," It was more of a statement than a question. Inner Moka was a fighter herself and could understand the thrill of a good challenge.

"Yea, lets just say I love a good fight," Yusuke smiled.

'Interesting,' thought Inner Moka.

Everyone's yokai started to increase in anticipation for the fight. What surprised the demons (even the guards) was that the human's followed suit; with a different kind of energy.

'This was going to be an interesting fight indeed,' Inner Moka smirked.

"Tsukune, stay behind us!" Inner Moka started to charge until...

"HEY YOU BASTERDS! Out of my fucking way! I'm not about to die and become some orc shit!" Yusuke charged right past Inner Moka ready to brawl.

"What the HELL Yusuke?, aw fuck it," Kuwabara followed suit. And the rest took after the human's lead.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the trail. It lead them to the outskirts of the campus to the entrance of a cave.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him in the eye. He nodded and they rushed in to the rescue.

* * *

Yusuke slipped to swipes and counted with a punch to the stomach and hook punch to a monster. Surprisingly the monster was stunned a bit, but quickly recovered and continued his assault.

Kuwabara didn't fare much better, his attacks stunned, but didn't end any fighters. He wasn't as good of a dodger as Yusuke, but he could tank hits a lot better than him. The spirit energy gave both of them armor properties, similar to how yokai gave attributes to vampires and other monsters.

Hiei and Kurama slaughtered the monsters with relative ease. Kurama used a whip, derived from a rose that cut the flesh of anyone it came into contact with. Hiei's sword was confiscated, but his speed and fire attacks wiped out a good number the opponents.

Kurumu clawed through a few of the opponents, but with limited mobility due to the space, she was out of her element. Her wings were useless and against the heavier armored guards she couldn't do much. Though she was determined to protect Tsukune.

Inner Moka was impressed with the human's effort, but far more impressed with their friend's abilities. They were defeating enemies at a pace faster than her. Inner Moka wasn't new to killing her foes, but never in the manner Hiei and Kurama were showing. Guards were being burned alive and cut in pieces in a manner of seconds. How two humans befriended such demons of high class gave her second thoughts about getting rid of Yusuke and the other human. She wasn't sure she could take on both the demons.

After the battle finished everyone was a little winded, but continued to get to the upper levels of the prison. When they reached entrance of the cave, they saw two people fighting about 100 more guards.

Tsukune recognized one of the people fighting as Kagome.

"KAGOME!" He yelled.

For the first time since he entered Yokai Academy, he felt completely helpless. There was absolutely nothing he could do to protect his friends who were risking their lives because of him. Yet, three humans fought these monsters despite the hopelessness of it. They didn't seem scared, rather the thugs seemed to enjoy it and Kagome looked completely in control of the situation. It was like the three of them had some type of special power. And all Tsukune could do was just sit back and watch...he truly felt a nauseating feeling inside of himself. His friends often criticized the way the thugs acted, but right now Tsukune truly wanted to be strong and brave just like them, even if only once.

**End**

**Author note: Yes, I'm still alive, just super busy. I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes. I'lll see if i can't update again tonight. R&R.**


End file.
